


supersonic boom

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>radioactive, now, you can't stop it. - cupidblondie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supersonic boom

**Author's Note:**

> So, the new Ever After High episode gave me a ton of Cupid x Blondie feels, so in return I give you the birth of a new ship: Blonde Heart! I hope you enjoy this pointless piece of fluff :3

Blondie kicked back and relaxed on her bed, her blonde locks she was so famous for fanning out around her. She sighed in relief; this day hadn't been nearly as disastrous as she first thought it would be. Sure, she'd kind of made a fool of herself in front of Cupid, but she pulled through in the end, making the day just feel ...  _just right_.

She turned her head to find Cupid tying up her long pink hair into a ponytail, and smiled.

"Thanks, Cupid," she said quietly.

Cupid turned her head, her eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. "For what?"

"For everything you did today, it was ever after awesome! I just think you should know you're a great friend," Blondie chirruped.

Cupid gave a small smile in return, but Blondie could tell by the way her eyes were unfocused that she was thinking about something. "No problem," she said.

Blondie swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was sitting now, and tried desperately to think of another topic to change to.

"Hey, I didn't see your family tree presentation today. Are you going to do it tomorrow? I'd like to see what you got," Blondie asked.

Cupid mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from Blondie, walking over to the window and staring out at the beautiful sunset, oranges and blues and pinks mixing together to create a scene of wonder.

"What did you say?" Blondie asked.

"I said, I don't have to do a report." Cupid's voice was laced with acid, her tone sharp and full of resentment. "I don't know who my  _real_ parents are, so what's the point in doing a stupid presentation?" She sighed.

Blondie felt a sadness creep up on her as she looked at her distraught roommate.

"Oh, Cupid. Just because you don't know your real parents doesn't mean people don't care about you." Blondie tried to console her. Cupid still wouldn't look at her, so she stood up and laid a hand on the other girl's shoulder gently.

"You still have family - it's just a different kind of family that what's considered 'just right'. It may be a little crazy, but what matters is that your family doesn't have to be related to you. Briar, Apple, Raven ... Everyone is your family. Everyone cares about you ..." Blondie's voice trailed off as she saw Cupid still looked upset.

"I care about you," she finally muttered. Cupid turned to stare at her, her eyes filled with something Blondie couldn't quite detect.

"It will never stop hurting," Cupid said, and it seemed so off-topic that Blondie had to struggle to remember what they were talking about. Suddenly, though, she got the feeling that Cupid wasn't talking about her family anymore.

"That doesn't mean you have to hide it." Blondie smiled at her, and Cupid smiled back, before turning away and gathering her things up.

"I have to go," she said, and then she left so quietly and suddenly Blondie took a few moments to adjust to the fact that she was alone in her room.

Something about that conversation with Cupid felt different from her other ones. Something about the last words they'd shared felt unsettling and out of context, and Blondie found that she just couldn't get them off her mind. She knew now that Cupid wasn't talking about adoption - and she was pretty sure she hadn't been either. But what it was that they were talking about remained a mystery, hanging in the air like steam, thick and heavy with tension.

For Blondie and Cupid, things were just not right.

But maybe, one day, they could be.


End file.
